A Great Role Model
by TheGreatMango
Summary: On the day of his birthday, six year old Naruto was about to be killed by a mob of villagers, but Jiraiya arrived at the last second to protect him. Naruto looks up to him as his savior from then on, and leaves Konoha with him to train. NarutoxOC later


**A Great Role Model**

**Author's Notes: For those who have read this chapter before, note that I redid the whole damn thing to get it to flow better and make more sense. Reread it. It's going somewhere now baby.**

**Chapter One: The Perverted Savior**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was the sixth year after the horrible Nine Tailed Fox had been 'slayed' by the Fourth Hokage. Or that was what the younger generations believed. The older generations knew of course that this was false, but according to the Third's law they weren't allowed to say anything or do anything.

Of course, this didn't stop some ignorant, and somewhat drunk, villagers from doing something. It was mid-afternoon of the Kyuubi festival, and many drunken villagers had plans to 'finish what the Fourth started.' This is where we find the village pariah and Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, at.

Naruto screamed in terror as he ran down the street from the mob of villagers. 'Why me?' he thought. 'Why does everyone hate me? It's not fair! I shouldn't have to p-' His train of thought was cut short as a few shuriken flew by him and cut his left arm and cheek. "Hahahahh run while you can demon!" yelled a particularly drunk ninja villager.

What the drunkard said was true too; the streets were gradually getting narrower and Naruto knew from experience that they'd have him backed into an alley soon. Never one to give up though, he wiped the tears from his face and pushed his skinny legs as fast as they could carry him.

"Never! I'm the future Hokage and you're never gonna get me!" he yelled back. Most would think this a pointless thing to say, but years of living on the street and enduring beatings had made Naruto street smart. He would never give up, never show what they wanted: weakness. Bullies liked weakness, thrived on it. He refused to grant them that satisfaction, even if he had to die trying.

The street came to an end, and Naruto turned into an alleyway, praying to Kami that it wasn't a dead end. Unfortunately, it was.

"Hahaha demon, nowhere to run to now huh?" The man had a crazed look in his eye, and was gripping a kunai in each hand tightly.

Naruto knew it was a waste of time talking to them, so he decided to just run up start punching and kicking them. If he was going out, he was going out with a fight dammit.

The mob was about fifty in total, but Naruto was fast from years of running and only the ninja could keep up with him. Standing before him were only about twenty of them, to which he punched the nearest two and was going for the third with a kick when his foot was caught by the same man with the crazed look; they all had crazed looks really, but his stood out for some reason.

"Fucking demon, you're going to pay!" the man yelled, who Naruto noticed donned a Chunin's vest, as he lifted Naruto up and threw him against the hard brick wall. Behind him, there were battle cries/roars of agreement as some of the civilians began to catch up with their pitchforks, torches and other miscellaneous weapons.

Naruto looked at the drunken villagers, increasing by number every moment. The ninja with kunai, the others with whatever they could gather. They all looked mad or enraged in someway or another, and Naruto wondered if he would ever understand why everyone hated him, or try and work this out diplomatically. 'Not likely,' he thought dryly.

Naruto then chuckled, but only coughed up blood. 'It's sad that it takes this many to kill ME, a six year old boy.'

Naruto attempted to get up and fight, but all hope was again crushed as the same man kicked him in the stomach, then hoisted him up and punched him in the face multiple times. Naruto screamed as loud as he could, hoping to catch someone's attention, but this only did further to amuse the Chunin and villagers.

"What's wrong? The big bad demon scared?" laughed the Chunin as he continued his relentless assault on the poor boy. Behind him, others wanted their vengeance as well, so he threw 'the demon' again at the back wall. 'Everyone will get their chance at him,' he thought. Several ninja were getting out kunai and shuriken, some already throwing them at the monster in front of them.

Everybody though, not just the ninja, were getting ready. The villagers had taken every weapon they could carry, hell, one guy even had a broken beer bottle.

The Chunin though, thinking himself the leader because he had led the chase and had so far hurt Naruto the most, proclaimed that they should all throw their weapons while he released a fireball.

There was some disagreement, but the Chunin assured them that the demon would live through this. He said that the demon needed a taste of his own medicine, as he burned most of the village to the ground 6 years ago.

Then he told them they'd be heroes for ridding the village of the demon and that they'd be hailed as saviors. This riled them up even more and many were already anxious to kill this damn thing.

They remembered the pain the Kyuubi had caused them and could hardly wait. The Chunin counted off as planned: 1, 2, 3! He then prepared hand seals for the Grand Fireball Jutsu.

Meanwhile the villagers threw them; a barrage of probably a few hundred kunai, shuriken, and other miscellaneous weapons were coming right at Naruto. Then he saw the fireball behind it, and knew he was going to die. His life was flashing before his eyes. He screamed as loudly as possible, hoping that someone would hear his desperate pleas.

He knew it was ultimately pointless though. For the first and last time in his life, Naruto closed his eyes and gave in to what would surely be his death.

[Somewhere Nearby, Leaf Hot Springs]

Nearby, a certain white haired pervert, known famously as the Toad Sage, giggled like a little school girl. "Damn, Konoha festival brings all the ladies!" he exclaimed as he looked through a peephole with his ever trusty telescope.

He scribbled furiously on his never-far-away notebook, drool escaping his mouth and a huge perverted grin on his face at the thought about the newest Icha Icha installment. "YES! Icha Icha, The Festival! HAHA, Jiraiya you are a genius!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

Unable to sit still any longer, he decided that these lovely ladies must be his right now! All the ladies shall scream in pleasure and know the awesomeness that is the great Jiraiya-sama!

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** there was a puff of smoke, and a medium sized orange toad with green markings and yellow eyes appeared under him. The toad at first glance did not look amused. 'Why is it always me that has to be summoned for his ridiculous poses?'

The toad sighed and resigned himself to doing his usual tongue extension and gestures. It was best not to mess with Jiraiya; the sage could be quite scary. 'Besides, hardly anybody watches this shit anyway.' And here comes the best part. . .

"I, Jiraiya, Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, pimp of Konoha, Legendary Sannin, famed Icha Icha author, declare these beautiful ladies to be MINE, and all MINE!" the self proclaimed 'pimp' exclaimed as he struck a rather ridiculous pose on top of a toad.

Looking around to see if anyone noticed his awesomeness, he facefaulted when few were looking at him. Those that were looking at him were looking at him as if he'd just grown a second head, but with reason. Some however were just thanking their good fortune that Gai and Lee weren't around. Sunset genjutsu and man hugs were on a whole other level of creepy.

Adjusting himself, Jiraiya took time to notice the better view over the fence he had. 'Definitely better than looking through a peephole,' he thought with a perverted grin. Intending to listen to the fabulous women talk, he did not expect to hear screams of help and loud yells. It was almost as if a child was screaming for help, and that was wrong indeed.

Never let it be said that Jiraiya didn't care for kids, because he did and it was secretly one of his weaknesses. Plus, he'd learned over the years that sometimes all it took was one cute kid at your side to be swarmed by the ladies! And he loved that indeed.

Looking back, he kind of felt bad for using Minato as a ladies charm when he was a genin. The kid was too cute to let it go to waste, he told himself. It was a sorry day when he became tired of being his chick magnet, and proclaimed that he'd have to teach him a new jutsu in exchange for his presence. He chuckled. 'Ah, those were good times.'

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he suddenly became deadly serious now, so deadly serious that no one would dare question his title of Sannin after his earlier performance. He turned around and leaped off on his toad to see what all the commotion was, just in time to dodge a few kunai aimed at his previous spot. Cries of "Damn pervert!" could be heard in the distance, and we know Jiraiya probably wasn't getting any research from them tonight.

[Back in the Alley]

Naruto continued screaming as tons of weapons and a huge fireball were going to be hitting him any second now. He'd already closed his eyes and looked away, not being able to bear the experience of seeing the end. It felt like he'd been waiting hours for it to end, but in truth it had only been about 5 seconds. He couldn't move; there was no way he'd live through this. 'Nobody will miss me anyway.' he thought bitterly.

Kami had in fact answered his prayers though, and his savior just happened to be in time.

"Fear not!** Needle Jizo!"** came the shout of Jiraiya from the rooftops. Just as the weapons and fireball were about to hit, Naruto felt him being surrounded by something hard and spiky.' Kind of like hair.' he thought.

Opening his eyes, he saw that it was indeed hair. Pointy, spiky, white hair that is. His prayers had been answered, thank Kami!

The weapons were deflected by the hardness of the hair and sent to the ground while the fireball was absorbed somehow. Many villagers growled in anger, damn this demon's luck! The hair retracted back to Jiraiya's head and he released the frog back to Mount Myoboku. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, now somewhat disappointed it didn't get to have any fun.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya jumped from the rooftops to the dirty, somewhat blood-ridden alley floor, looking at the villagers with a look of disgust and disappointment. "You should feel ashamed of yourselves, attacking a citizen of this village, a defenseless child no less. You all are going to pay for what you've done," Jiraiya said as he unleashed large amounts of killing intent.

Many were frozen in sheer fear by the amount of killing intent given off, and many were wetting themselves in fear but all were dropping to there knees. They were at Jiraiya's mercy. There was always a dumbass who never knew when to shut up though. "Get out of here old man! That's the demon you're protecting, THAT is no child you fucker!" he ranted, trying to climb to his feet but being kept down due to the killing intent.

Normally when called old, Jiraiya would have struck one of his poses of awesomeness (and who doesn't adore them) and told them who he really was, a pimp and expert of the ladies, but such trash like this were undeserving. A thought struck him just then. Demon? No, it can't be. . .

Slowly looking to his right, his fears were confirmed. There, on the ground, was a boy that even beat up and filthy bore strikingly obvious resemblance to Minato. His shirt had been ripped off, shorts ragged, and there on his stomach was the seal that kept the Kyuubi sealed inside him. The realization angered him; things were never supposed to turn out this way.

"That is not the demon, you ignorant trash! The demon is sealed inside him, and he carries a burden none of you could ever imagine. The Fourth's last wish was that he be remembered as a hero, as he keeps the whole village safe everyday by just being alive. This is how you treat him, a hero? Disgusting." Releasing more killer intent in anger, the said dumbass collapsed in pure fear. Some others did the same.

Naruto, who had been watching this man in awe, could only help but think he looked like some kind of god exalting his judgement on the sinful of men, with him being so tall and with the villagers being at their knees. It was a new feeling indeed, nobody really stuck up for him except for Teuchi, Ayame, and occasionally the old man, and those were rare. He was once again thankful his prayers had been answered, and was silently hoping that he got the only nurse that liked him at the hospital.

Knowing he'd be safe know though, Naruto passed out from sheer exhaustion. Jiraiya, who had been watching, gasped and knew it was time to end this and get the boy in need of some crucial medical attention.

Jiraiya let go of some of the killing intent; even someone of his level could not expel that much chakra continuously. Some starting getting up frantically and attempting to grip the hard brick walls. 'They're going to start fleeing for their lives soon, shit. I don't have much time, I need to wrap this up quickly with the toad trap.' Plan of action decided, he performed the necessary hand signs and called out his inescapable technique, literally. Not a soul to date had escaped from it.

**"****Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap."** Jiraiya slammed his hands into the ground and the surrounding walls and floor began to turn into pinkish flesh. The exit was blocked off also as the pink, sticky flesh enveloped everything around them. He commanded the flesh to pick Naruto up and tuck him safely into the flesh wall for now. While he did this, some people were still trying to escape, but Jiraiya just laughed at their foolishness.

"It's useless, your feet are stuck and nobody has ever escaped this technique. Struggling actually makes it worse," he stated with a smirk. He commanded the walls/flesh to hold each of them down into the floor, not allowing them to move.

People were yelling at him and cursing him now as their feet were sucked in to the toad stomach, telling him he was stupid and going to die like everyone else when the demon was released. Jiraiya ignored the idiots shouts and colorful language and went over to where Naruto was, resigning himself that Ibiki would be much better at torture than he would be.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a quick once-over and his gaze saddened. 'Kami, if I didn't know better, I'd say he's been through hell and back,' he thought, taking in his tattered appearance. He shook his head and gave another burst of ferocious killing intent to the fools still struggling to get out.

Picking Naruto out of the safe flesh wall and slinging him over his shoulder, he proceeded to open the exit of the wall. He paused, he had to make these people fear a little bit more.

"Oh yeah, and enjoy your time with Ibiki." Many recoiled in more fear, if possible, at that. Ibiki was the most feared interragator in the Five Great Elemental Nations for a reason, and they all knew the tales of his exploits.

Content at getting the last word in, he exited and closed the wall behind him. Then, forming a few hand seals, had the jutsu transform into a small toad that was very fast. "Give them to Ibiki in ANBU Interrogation, you know what sector." The frog nodded and hopped off.

"Glad that's over with. Now then, Sarutobi-sensei and I need to have a talk." he said seriously. Looking down at the boy, he shook his head again. You could clearly see his ribs and could tell he hadn't had a shower since who knows when.

"Arashi looks down in shame." he said in disappointment. What the fuck is wrong with Sensei? His respect for him dropped a lot just then. Even if he did make that law, it seemed as if he didn't enforce it.

Jiraiya then noticed the wounds were nearly fully healed. 'Damn, I was gonna take him to a hospital but he's mostly healed already. Guess the Kyuubi is good for something after all.'

Walking out of the alley and into the quickly setting sun, he shunshined off to the Hokage's office in a puff of smoke, leaving spectators to wonder what went on in the alley that would forever inspire fear in them.

[Hokage's Office]

Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Professor, The 'God of Shinobi' sighed for the countless time that day. He cursed this never ending paperwork; it left him immobile on holidays. "Damn paperwork, go back to hell where you came from," he groaned, rubbing his temples. Deciding he deserved a break, he stood up and grimaced as his old bones cracked. He really needed to stretch more often.

He looked outside to the village and the setting sun, and his eyes settled on the face of the late fourth Hokage, who looked... disappointed? Was that even possible? He signed again. 'Ugh, I must be going senile.'

Upon seeing the Fourth, the aged Hokage's thoughts then naturally drifted to Naruto, wondering if he wasn't going to end up in the hospital on his birthday, again. It made him feel worse every year. He'd given the boy an apartment, but it was burned down the following month, and of course no other apartment would accept 'The demon' into their apartments. And he'd been kicked out of the orphanage when he was three, for supposed 'terrible behavior towards staff and other children.' It was so pathetic.

'I hope he's okay. Maybe people won't attack him this year.' he thought hopefully, even though he knew that was bullshit. People needed something to take their frustrations out on, and what better than a practically defenseless, six year old boy that held the demon? The Third reminded his old self that he still needed to wish him happy birthday and go get ramen with him. His thoughts were interrupted though as he sensed incoming chakra signatures, one large and one faint.

There was a puff of smoke and a tall figure with long spiky white hair and a headband with the kanji for 'oil' appeared. The Hokage would recognize the man anywhere. He had what appeared to be a young boy slung over his shoulder, and did not look very pleased or like he wanted to give him the new Icha Icha early.

Confirming them to be Jiraiya and Naruto, he sat down in his old chair and sighed. This promised to be bad. "Jiraiya, what happened to Naruto?"

The angry Toad Sage explained the events of what happened, and that he would be dead right now if not for his intervention. "Tell me, _Hokage-sama, _I thought ANBU were supposed to be watching him." he said, purposely not using sensei to address him to indicate how mad he was.

The aged Hokage didn't answer, deep in thought and seemingly lost for words. "We need to have a talk. Now." Jiraiya said as he set Naruto down on the couch, and took a seat across from the aged Hokage and sensei.

Sarutobi sighed. When he'd been hoping to see Naruto, this isn't what he wanted. Reaching for his pipe, he loaded it with tobacco and lit it, exhaling slowly. He mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

[Hokage's Office, two hours later]

The conversation started out as more of a blame game for who had failed Naruto and the Fourth, but mellowed out after they agreed it was both of their faults that Naruto had almost died. They set aside their differences, and the conversation turned towards Naruto's future. Sarutobi knew that Naruto wanted to be a ninja and had heard him state that he wanted to protect everyone in the village multiple times.

Jiraiya just looked at him disbelievingly. The boy would probably change his mind now that he'd gone through all this. And they both agreed that the last thing they needed was self-fulfilling prophecy, or a traitor who had more potential/influence than Orochimaru.

Both men came to a conclusion: Naruto needed to get away and know how to defend himself. According to Jiraiya, who had been watching Orochimaru, there was the growing threat of an organization called Akatsuki, who wanted the Bijuu. Then there was Danzo and many others, which could be just as bad given certain circumstances.

Then, after more arguing, agreed that between a spymaster and a Hokage they had no time to train him. There was really nobody else in the village that wanted to help him, and the few that did were busy and or manipulative. They both thought long and hard for almost an hour, only talking when an idea formed.

Naruto was still sleeping soundlessly on the couch through all this. He'd woken up once or twice but was too tired to really care what was going on. He was just thankful he didn't wake to the horrible hospital ceiling.

After a while though, a light bulb went off in Jiraiya's head. He stood up and grinned. "Sarutobi-sensei, I think I've found a solution." Sarutobi just looked up from where he was rubbing his temples, eagerly awaiting the end to the day's madness.

Jiraiya could relate, but he was also somewhat excited. "Well, since there is no other alternative, I say that we should take him to Mount Myoboku to train until he's older. Being that close to nature should have positive effects on him, and the toads are also excellent teachers. I know firsthand, because after all they're responsible for turning me into what I am today." Jiraiya said as he chuckled at his fond childhood memories.

The God of Shinobi had a thoughtful look on his face, considering many things. "Well, that is a great idea, but for how long will he be gone and what about the academy? I don't think he should be too isolated from people his own age, it's not good for the development. I've learned that through Itachi."

"Hmm. Naruto already has tons of potential, I'd say probably five years or so of constant training should be sufficient. I'll stop by when I can, but I'm kept busy you know, being a spymaster and.. research.." A dreamy look appeared on his features, and he was starting to drool.

Sarutobi shook his head and snapped his fingers, some things would truly never change. "Focus, my ever perverted student."

Jiraiya snapped back to reality, albeit grudgingly, and regained his composure. "Ah yes, the academy. Err, I hadn't really considered that.." he trailed off and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well," he continued after a few moments, "I don't think the academy will bring any benefits to him, all they teach is impractical shit anyway. He'll probably be at the top of his class, so I don't think he should need more than six months to a year maybe to get acquainted with his class and Konoha," he explained.

"That sounds like a plan, we'll need to do some paperwork and then you'll be ready to leave. I'll miss Naruto though, things will definitely be much quieter around here. And those ramen stand owners probably won't be happy their best customer is going away for a long time."

Jiraiya just stared at him blankly. "You mean to tell me, his only friends are a couple of ramen shop owners and you? Damn, that's harsh. Looks like I got some work to do." he said, getting an evil grin on his face at yet another chick magnet and prospect.

The Hokage sighed for what would be the five hundred ninety-seventh time that die. "Please try not to corrupt him too badly, Jiraiya. It's a wonder Minato didn't turn out like you."

"Hey! I'm a great teacher and an even better role model, thank you very much. Anyone would get distracted from their duties by beautiful women swarming them at every turn!" he said, puffing out his chest and jabbing himself with his thumb for emphasis.

The Hokage coughed, he was getting too old for this shit. No, he _was_ too old for this shit. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get over here and sign this damn paperwork before I pass out."

Sarutobi produced a few medium-sized scrolls from his desk that Jiraiya would have to sign; he was going to make sure that the 'women didn't swarm him at every turn' and he didn't slack off. Jiraiya signed them all quickly, and in fifteen minutes they were done. The Third got up and went to the Hokage's vault, opening it and depositing the scrolls in there.

The vault was reserved for high, usually S-rank, secrets that were to be kept out of all but the Hokage's hands. The last thing he needed was the council and Danzo catching wind of this.

Locking the vault and heading back to his chair, he readied himself to tell some things to Naruto when he got up. Jiraiya had already woken him, and said blond was currently busy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Oi! Thanks for saving me.. But who are you and what am I doing here again?"

Both Kage-level ninja laughed at his reply, straightforward like Minato was. It was a great quality to have, especially for being a ninja. Yes, Naruto's development would be interesting indeed.

Jiraiya ruffled the blond's hair playfully, grinning brightly. "No prob kid, just doin' my job. And the names Jiraiya, famed Icha Icha author and legendary pimp of Konoha. I'm a bit surprised you haven't heard of me." Jiraiya replied, looking genuinely shocked.

Naruto just looked at him, and shot the Hokage a glance that said, he's serious?

The Hokage just chuckled and nodded tiredly, ready about to pass out from the day's long, stressful activities.

Naruto just shrugged, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth as they say. The man had saved him. "So old pimp dude.. Jiraiya.. You never answered what I'm doing here again."

Jiraiya rubbed his hands together and grew visibly excited. "Kid, how would you like to go the most amazing and beautiful place in the world to train? You'd be living there for a while, getting exclusive training that would make you a kickass shinobi, or Hokage, so I hear. I would know; I went through the same training, and I'm a legend now. So, whatcha say kid?"

Naruto struck a thinking pose, which involved squinting his eyes to make it appear as if thinking required serious concentration. "Where's this place? Is that where you really trained? 'Cause your strong and I bet a good sensei too (Sarutobi scoffed at this). Oh and by the way, thank you for saving me again! Also, I don't know If I wanna be Hokage anymore, but I still wanna train hard so that I can be a great ninja and protect my friends."

Sarutobi smiled, he was still his old self for the most part. He often wondered how a six year old boy that's been through so much pain could be so happy all the time. Perhaps it was just a mask. 'I wonder what close proximity with nature will do to him then. Oh well, only time will tell.'

Jiraiya spoke up, the kid sure asked a lot of questions. "Well, the land of toads is in somewhere called a summoning contract, which is a tool ninja use to summon animals by blood. It's a beautiful and rich land that all toads live in, like a toad's paradise. Yes, that's where I trained, but be warned, the great toads won't train you if you don't take train hard and take it seriously. Listen to what the toads say, and be especially respectful to the elder ones."

Naruto stared in awe and absorbed this information like a sponge, but still had more questions. Just as he was about to ask another set of rapid-fire questions, the old and tired Hokage held up his hand for quiet. "I'm sorry you two, but it's getting late and I'm especially tired from today's events. According to law you can't be in this room if I'm not here, so I'm sorry to say you'll have to continue your conversation elsewhere. So, I guess this is goodbye then." He offered a smile and looked out the window, considering what to say next.

"Naruto, train hard and become strong. I believe in you. Jiraiya will explain everything later, trust him. He's my student and although he's perverted, he's still a good teacher and mentor. Jiraiya, don't corrupt this one, please." said Sarutobi jokingly.

"I won't Sarutobi-sensei, or try not to anyways," he said, grinning evilly. This was going to be fun indeed.

"Well Sarutobi-sensei, we're gonna get going then. I'll send you the new Icha Icha when I get the chance, unfortunately I don't have my new copy right now. Later."

"Bye old man! Thanks!" yelled Naruto as Jiraiya picked him up and jumped out the window.

'Good luck Naruto, I foresee great things in your future.'

[Ground Below the Hokage Tower]

Jiraiya landed on the ground silently despite his wooden geta sandals and set Naruto on the ground. He then looked up at the moon and took in the crisp night air. 'Well, that too longer than expected, I guess it's not too late to go researching though.' He grinned that perverted grin that he was famous for, and a trickle of blood escaped his nose.

Naruto's stomach then proceeded to rumble quite loudly, cutting the perverted sage's daydream short. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and Jiraiya just chuckled and ruffled his hair. He probably wasn't going to get any research in, but life goes on.

Naruto's stomach rumbled again. "Uhh, before we go to this place, can we get some ramen at Ichiraku's? I need to tell old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan goodbye anyways."

A plan formed in Jiraiya's head. "Sure kid, but you have to promise me you'll give me money in the future if I ever need it, since I'll be paying for your meal now." Jiraiya proposed as he started walking down the street to the ramen stand.

Naruto didn't think much of it. "Yeah yeah, whatever, I promise to give you money in the future if you ever need it, blah blah. Let's just go eat," Naruto said, taking off in full sprint towards the delicious aroma of ramen.

He missed Jiraiya's shit eating grin. The boy would come to regret those words in years to come.

[Ichiraku Ramen Stand]

They arrived at the small stand and took seats on the bar stools. Naruto then proceeded to order 4 large miso ramens, and told them to keep them coming. This would have surprised Jiraiya, but he knew of the famous Namikaze appetite, and it surely didn't help with Naruto also being a Jinchuuriki. Jiraiya suddenly groaned, and it didn't help that Naruto was on his sixth bowl now.

'Damn, there goes all my research money.' Jiraiya thought sadly. 'Oh well, I'll get it back in the future,' he grinned to himself.

They talked quietly during their meal, mostly Naruto asking questions about his new home, Jiraiya filling him in on what was already decided and the fact that toads were indeed going to be his teachers. "So," Naruto asked with a mouth full of noodles, "It takes a month to get there on foot to Mount Myoboku? And you've never gotten there by foot? Then how are we.."

Jiraiya sighed, they had more to work on besides his eating habits it seemed. "No, I said that it _would_ take a month to get there, if not for the Reverse Summoning Technique."

"What's that again?"

Jiraiya took a deep breath and resisted the urge to pound his head against the table. "It's the opposite of the Summoning Technique, as we're summoned to them instead of them being summoned to us. And please start listening Naruto, I dislike repeating myself."

Naruto just nodded and finished his twelfth and final bowl, slurping the broth loudly. Jiraiya looked at the bowls stacked there, thirteen and all counting his. His wallet would be awfully light if he payed all that.. 'I wonder. . .'

"Hey, Naruto," Jiraiya started, getting up, "We gotta get going this very second. Yell goodbye to your friends; we don't have time to see them see us off." Jiraiya finished lamely.

Naruto shrugged, got up and stretched. "Whatever. Bye old man Teuchi! Bye Ayame-chan! See you when I'm back stronger tha-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, for Jiraiya quickly grabbed his arm and proceeded to shunshin off, leaving some Ramen Bar owners quite upset that their best customer had left without paying the bill.

[Konoha Northern Gate]

They appeared at the Northern Gate in a puff of smoke, Naruto grabbing the gate to prevent from falling. "Hey! I didn't even get to see them off! And warn me before you do that... What was that anyway? I wanna learn." Naruto said eagerly.

It was funny to see Naruto change moods so quickly, and Jiraiya just chuckled. "You'll learn in time, young grasshopper," Jiraiya promised sagely.

Naruto pouted, and went over to where Jiraiya was pulling out a small green and red scroll. He opened it, and Naruto saw there were rows where people had signed their names in blood. "Oi, what's that all about?"

"This," he said, holding up the scroll, "My young student, is the summoning contract of the toads."

Naruto just looked at him blankly. Jiraiya sighed. "Let me explain. In order to get to Mount Myoboku via reverse summon, it's necessary for you to sign it. Bite your thumb and sign your name in blood, it will make you an official summoner of the toads."

"Cool." Naruto bit his thumb and scrawled his name on the scroll, not noticing the cut was already fully healed moments later.

He also failed to notice that Jiraiya had developed a tick mark on his forehead. "Cool? COOL? That's all you have to say to signing a legendary contract like this one, and at the age of six no less? Kid, the Fourth Hokage was a toad summoner, and as I hope you know he was no pushover."

"Really? Wow! That's so.. amazing!" Naruto exclaimed, making sure to use a word he knew Jiraiya was 'cool' with.

Jiraiya grinned, and struck a ridiculous pose, somehow adding more sound effects than by just tapping his getas. "I am also a toad summoner, the great Jiraiya-sama!" he yelled into the night.

Naruto just stared at him. "You? What's so special about you?" he deadpanned.

"Well, besides being an expert with the ladies, I a-" He was interrupted by shouting in the distance.

"Shut the hell up, some of us are trying to sleep!" someone yelled from down the road.

Jiraiya sighed. Some people would never appreciate his awesomeness. "Anyways, toads are great fighters, and also great for traveling and delivering messages. It just depends on the toad. I'm going to summon the toad needed for the technique now. Watch." Jiraiya began forming hand signs.

Jiraiya finished the five signs and whispered, **"Summoning Jutsu,"** as to not disturb the crybabies. A small white puff of smoke appeared on the ground beside Naruto, who looked down and looked curiously at the small creature. 'Wow, he looks.. old? And not very happy?' Naruto thought, observing his gray hair and slightly annoyed expression.

The toad got up from its position laying down, and looked at Jiraiya with a mixture of annoyance and sleepiness. "Jiraiya-chan, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, looking around tiredly, making sure of his surroundings.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and bowed slightly. "Fukasaku-sama, I'll explain everything when we get to Mount Myoboku. Just understand that this is a matter of vital importance, and that we must leave immediately."

Fukasaku yawned and gave a tired nod of acceptance, and replied, "Throw me the scroll then, Jiraiya-chan." Jiraiya did so, and Fukasaku proceeded to tap it twice. A few seconds later, Jiraiya disappeared, then Naruto did so as well. Fukasaku then also disappeared into the night, wondering what was going on that was so important that he needed to be summoned in the middle of the night.

**Done. Now before you flame me, I realize that Naruto wasn't beaten or treated that harshly as a child. I'm sure you've read more unrealistic things in fanfiction though, so bear with me. I suppose you could say that it's a bit AU? What's AU stand for anyway.. I still have yet to figure that out.. Please review back and tell me, because it'd be much appreciated. Thanks, -TGM**

**P.S. All reviews are welcome, even flames. Just be sure to provide a logical explanation with them.**


End file.
